Doctor Strange
|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Strange Tales #110 |metal = No |affiliation = Hero |victory animation = Doctor Strange floats in the air. |crystal = Sorcerous Crystal Vishanti Crystal |comicbookversion = |ability1 = Armor Break |ability2 = Armor Up |ability3 = Evocation |ability4 = Fate Seal |ability5 = Fury |ability6 = Nullify |ability7 = Weakness |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 1299 |tier4basehealth = 3029 |tier5basehealth = - |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 111 |tier4baseatk = 837 |tier5baseatk = - |synbonus1 = Friends |synpartner1 = Thor |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Wolverine (X-23) |synbonus3 = Friends |synpartner3 = Spider-Man (Classic) |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Scarlet Witch |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes (not in base pool) |tag1 = Control: Denial|tag2 = Hero|tag3 = Illuminati|synbonus5 = Teammates|synpartner5 = Black Bolt|tier6 = Yes (not in base pool)|tags = Control: Denial Hero Illuminati Size: M|release date = March 19th, 2015|abilities = Evocation Fate Seal|signature ability = Counterspell}} Doctor Strange is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio Neurosurgeon Doctor Stephen Strange's success caused him to hit rock bottom when he lost his hands in a car accident. But the Ancient One elevated him to new heights, as Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme! He is the Master of the Mystic Arts, with powerful magic spells at his command. But forget the Flames of the Faltime, the Cloak of Levitation, the eye of Agamotto — behind all that is a tenacious warrior dedicated to defending the Earth against the darkest mystical adversaries! Abilities Passive * Doctor Stephen Strange invokes three Vishanti blessings to aid him in battle, each lasting 7 seconds. * Hoggoth's Wisdom grants Power Steal and Life Steal for seconds. *Oshtur's Refuge grants increased Armor and Block Proficiency for 7 seconds. *Agamotto's Insight grants increased Attack and Critical Hit Rate for 7 seconds. Signature Ability Counterspell Passive * The Sorcerer Supreme automatically counters enemy Status Effects with beneficial countermagic. Spell effectiveness: ! Special Attacks Special 1: Magic Missile '- A humble beginning to any wizard's duel. *This attack may deal up to additional damage and recover up to Power at random. '''Special 2: Faltinian Triplicate '- Dr. Strange orchestrates three Flames of the Faltines in a fiery symphony. *While under Oshtur's Refuge, these flames have a chance to inflict Weakness, decreasing the target's Attack by for seconds. *While under Agamotto's Insight, these flames have a chance to Armor Break, applying Armor reduction for seconds. *While under Hoggoth's Wisdom, these flames have a chance to Nullify, removing all positive status effects from opponents. '''Special 3: The Prestige *For his final act, Dr. Stephen Strange demonstrates sorcery supremacy — making his opponent disappear. ** chance to seal the target's fate, preventing them from gaining beneficial effects for seconds. Trivia Character Inspiration *Doctor Strange is based off of Stephen Strange from Earth-616. *Doctor Strange Inspired the Adult Swim Character Dr. Orpheus *Beginning with Doctor Strange #177 back in February of 1969, Dr. Strange donned a more traditional superhero mask. It certainly did not suit the character, and didn't quite work for audiences either. It was quickly scrapped. *Dr Strange is referred as the "Sorcerer Supreme". He lost his title of Sorcerer Supreme to Doctor Voodoo temperorily {lets hope} External links * * Navigation Category:Fate Seal Category:Champion Category:Mystic Category:Armor Break Category:Armor Up Category:Evocation Category:Fury Category:Nullify Category:Weakness